


Let's see what this really is- Oh, it's trauma!

by JayT23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kind of just creating an OC with trauma and then analysing them, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Through therapy of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayT23/pseuds/JayT23
Summary: After killing two people and confessing it, Jineko Sorano was supposed to get help in a psychiatry, being the patient of the main character, Menta Genkakuna.Through the chapters Menta tries to find out, why she confessed and why she killed them in the first place.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Let's see what this really is- Oh, it's trauma!

**Author's Note:**

> Just to avoid confusion, the story doesn't take place in Japan, I just really like japanese Names, so that's why I'm writing them in the 'wrong' order.  
> The rating may change, but idk yet

Menta Genkakuna wasn’t very new to this game. He had plenty of experience with handling the more low-ranked patients with different kinds of problems.  
Some had been suicidal, most were murderers of one person or just a small group of several people.  
He had developed a pretty good understanding of how the psyches of those people work and what to do about them, at least that was what he thought himself.  
That was when he met Jineko Sorano, another low-level murderer of two people she had only little connections with.  
When he entered the room she was waiting in, his eyes were immediately drawn to the Asian's dyed hair, the faint turquoise fading into brown at the roots.  
He greeted her and she nodded back, before he sat down.  
“I’m Menta Genkakuna. So, how this is going to go down is, we will talk a little bit today to see if this is going to work, after today’s session you can either continue with me or you will try again with another of my colleagues. Now, tell me, why do you think you’re here?”  
Other than turning her head in his direction she gave no indication that she heard him at first, but then she opened her mouth.  
“I killed two people.”  
Menta decided not to answer at first, to see if she would add something.  
“They asked my why.”, she continued. “I don’t know the answer.”  
He asked her about her family and if there was anything worth mentioning.  
She had two sisters, he found out, a father, and a mother that used to be alcoholic, but Jineko insisted on never even realizing it before her mother told her while crying shamefully.  
Asking about her childhood however, brought up a more negative picture.  
“I got bullied the majority of the time. When I was in Kindergarten I barely had any friends in my group, when I was six years old I joined the cirque for children my age and upwards, but I wasn’t very popular there either, since I’m not very athletic. I wasn’t very good at controlling my emotions at that time. Always when someone would make a rude comment or laugh it would make me angry or sad, but instead of shouting I just began to cry and could barely talk, so everyone would poke fun at me in elementary school. In third grade my teacher decided it was the best if I visited the school counselor, but we disagreed at a lot of points. Of course I wouldn’t say anything about it, but my teacher and counselor both thought that Star Wars, which was pretty much the only good thing in my life back then, was not for girls, so even though my counselor tried to help me with my problems in class at first, she proceeded to call my mother and complain behind my back instead.  
In fifth grade I made new friends, but I still got bullied. I knew they only did it because they had a low self-esteem and I didn’t feel impact when they confronted me outside of class, they were just so annoying I started crying. In sixth grade we had a project in school and we just talked about bullying. When my teacher said that bullies often don’t realize what harm they could bring and brought up the image of that one crying at home and in private, not just as a reaction to a confrontation, one of my bullies confessed that they kind of bullied someone and felt bad now that they knew what they had done. That day I was angry, because I couldn’t believe they would think I was that expressive at home too, since there I was the happiest. In seventh grade the classes got rearranged and I got in class with several people I could talk to, the bully that apologized and none of my friends. It was then that I decided to change tactics. I barely expressed my emotions or thoughts in class and when I spent my time with my friends in-between the classes, I couldn’t stop talking. There was a boy in my class who made fun of me at first, but he was so similar to me, that I couldn’t dislike him. We even made the same jokes at the same time, though he would tell them to the whole class while I mumbled them under my breath. He stopped eventually, but until tenth grade he couldn’t stop expressing how much he hated me every time I got near him. It was around that time that my mother convinced me to go to a therapist and I picked one several of my friends went to, too. I was there because of social anxiety and I felt better, though instead of going out more often like he recommended, I made a lot of internet friends. Although I liked my therapist, he really didn’t help me that much. Often he’d rush through all of the problems I had with logical solutions, but I mostly had ‘that doesn’t sound very helpful, I could do this instead’ in my mind. I went to him for a few months until he had to move to another city. My state worsened, but I was too lazy to do anything about it. I went out two times a week, for my physical health, the rest of the time I mostly texted my friends to make sure their mental state wouldn’t change for the worse, but my motivation for anything else got dangerously slim.”  
While nodding to the story Jineko presented him, Menta wrote it down in key words.  
He didn’t comment on it, but tried to go on with the session.  
“You said, you were visiting a therapist for a little while?”, after looking up, her saw her nodding. “Do you still know what I will and won’t be allowed to tell anyone?”  
Another nod. “Self-harm and harm of others, I know the drill.”  
This time he nodded. “How have you been until now?”, he asked.  
She paused for a few seconds again. “I’m bored. I want to be left alone, but also tell anyone anything I want to talk about. I wish you and I weren’t here, but I also want to continue.”  
“Do you know what would help you with your boredom?”  
After a few seconds of staring at the ground, she shrugged, though the uncertainty in her eyes told him she had an idea. “Maybe something to write?”, she said, but it sounded a lot like a question.  
He made a note and then gave her a sheet with a pen.  
He explained what to fill the boxes on the sheet with and then told her who to give it to once she was finished.  
Then he asked her how the day was and she attempted to smile at him politely, though it looked too crooked to be genuine.  
“It was good to talk to someone. Maybe this time will be better than the last.”  
He wished her a good day and exited the room, exhaling lightly after closing the door.  
She seemed interesting, contradicting herself in a few ways.  
An introvert with social anxiety with ‘a lot of internet friends’, seemingly polite but also honest.  
Talking so openly yet shy somehow.


End file.
